Sabotage
Sabotage was the intentional destruction or damaging of a device to slow one's opponent. The etymology of the word sabotage originated from the French sabot. According to Valeris, the term was derived from the practice of workers throwing their wooden shoes into machinery. ( ) An individual who sabotaged was known as a saboteur. ( ; ) Lieutenant Colonel Fellini accused James T. Kirk of the crimes of burglary, sabotage, espionage, and unauthorized entry in 1969. ( ) In 2154, when Jonathan Archer reverse-imprinted on a group of Xindi-Insectoid eggs, he felt that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's order to destroy a Xindi-Insectoid starship might have been a deliberate attempt at sabotaging 's mission to pursue means to stop the Xindi's planned destruction of Earth. ( ) That same year, faced with Vulcan objections to his actions aboard the Seleya, Archer suggested that the ship's crew might still be alive if the Vulcans had been more helpful and that they had done everything they could to sabotage his mission to stop a Xindi attack on Earth; that he had gotten more help from the Andorians than he ever had from the Vulcan High Command. ( ) In 2155 in the mirror universe, Commander lured Commander with the promise of a sexual encounter and then used a mind meld to implant a telepathic compulsion in him to sabotage the 's power systems and then altered his memory. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, Admiral had the 's warp core sabotaged during its mission to fire 72 advanced long-range torpedoes at the traitor John Harrison's location on Qo'noS. Marcus intended to strand the ''Enterprise on the Federation-Klingon border, where a Klingon patrol investigating the attack would come across the ship, thereby giving Marcus a reason for the Federation and Klingon Empire to go to war. Later, sneaked onto the and sabotaged it to stop Marcus from attacking the Enterprise.'' ( ) In 2268, the was ordered to Deep Space Station K-7 based on Undersecretary for Agriculture Nilz Baris' concerns that the Klingons might attempt to sabotage a shipment of a quadrotriticale being held there. ( ) Around the same time, the arrived from the future, carrying with it the Klingon agent Arne Darvin. When Darvin was finally caught by Lieutenant Commander Worf, Worf suggested that Darvin might have sabotaged the Enterprise, but Darvin replied that he had done "nothing so mundane." ( ) Montgomery Scott sabotaged the in 2285 by removing chips from her main transwarp computer. This prevented the Excelsior from pursuing the stolen USS Enterprise. ( ) In 2364, when the experienced a series of malfunctions, the crew suspected sabotage by visiting Antican and Selay delegates. In fact, the malfunctions were actually caused by a non-corporeal lifeform which had accidentally entered the ship's systems. ( ) That same year, when a laser drill killed the terraformer Arthur Malencon, sabotage was suspected as a possible cause, though it was actually the work of the microbrain. ( ) Also that same year, following the destruction of the , Captain Jean-Luc Picard strongly suspected sabotage, based on a conversation he had with the ship's commanding officer, Walker Keel. His suspicion was confirmed by an investigation by Lieutenant Commander Data, as well as a visit to Starfleet Headquarters that revealed the existence of the parasitic beings. ( ) In 2366, the sabotage of an Angosian tracking station by Roga Danar enabled him to escape from their Lunar V penal colony. ( ) The Klingon exobiologist J'Dan was accused of sabotaging the dilithium chamber of the Enterprise-D in 2367, resulting in an explosion. It was later discovered that it was rather an accident and not an act of sabotage. ( ) While the Cardassians were withdrawing from Bajor after the occupation's end in 2369, Cardassians on board Terok Nor sabotaged and booby trapped the station, as part of standard military procedure when abandoning an outpost. ( ) In 2369, Commander Sisko suggested sabotage when the aphasia device infected the whole station. Kira Nerys told him that because of the diboridium core it was Cardassian sabotage. ( ) In 2371, when Doctor Julian Bashir fell into a coma caused by a Lethean, he found himself trapped in his mind in a version of Deep Space 9. In his mind, the Lethean sabotaged Deep Space 9 and each time he did so, the damage caused was actually damage to Bashir's mind. ( ) That same year, under orders from Admiral Toddman, Michael Eddington sabotaged the 's cloaking device's tetryon compositor. ( ) Eddington later installed a cascading virus aboard the Defiant in preparation for his defection to the Maquis, thereby sabotaging the vessel during its pursuit of him in late 2372. ( ) In late 2371, a Changeling sabotaged the USS Defiant in order to ignite a war between the Federation and the Tzenkethi. ( ) In order to make it appear that the Founders were a greater threat to Earth that they were, Admiral Leyton had Red Squad sabotage the global power grid in 2372, plunging Earth into a . ( ) In 2373, when a Pah-wraith took possession of Keiko O'Brien's body, she forced Miles O'Brien to make a number of modifications to the systems of Deep Space 9 that were ultimately intended to kill the Prophets. Sabotage was first suspected by Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax when she discovered certain of the modifications by running a level 3 diagnostic. ( ) That same year, a Changeling posing as Doctor sabotaged the graviton emitters on Deep Space 9 to prevent an attempt to seal the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Following this, he engaged in a number of other acts of sabotage until he was finally killed. ( ) Also that year, when Nyrians took control of , Commander Chakotay and crewman Gennaro were the only two remaining crewmembers active on the ship, The Doctor not being activated. Chakotay ordered Gennaro to sabotage everything he could get his hands on and then proceeded to disable the ship's lateral EPS relays himself before rescuing The Doctor. ( ) In Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha holonovel, the holographic Commander Chakotay began to suspect the presence of a saboteur on Voyager when the ship's warp engines had been offline for two days and he and Seska continued to experience issues repairing them. ( ) During the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375, the civilians on Cardassia Prime sabotaged the planet's communications, transportation, and power systems, causing a planet-wide blackout. This disabled the Female Changeling's ability to command the Dominion ships during the battle. The disarray caused by this allowed the allies to defeat the Dominion and Breen fleets and force them to retreat. It also led to the destruction of Lakarian City by Jem'Hadar forces and further threats to destroy Cardassian cities if the sabotage continued, which were carried out when the Female Changeling ordered the extermination of the Cardassians. ( ) In 2376, Seven of Nine believed that numerous transmissions by the Qomar to Voyager were an attempt to sabotage it by overloading the system with "millions of teraquads of irrelevant data," but Captain Kathryn Janeway explained that it was actually fan mail being sent to The Doctor. ( ) When Voyager was split into 37 separate timeframes, Commander Chakotay encountered a version of Captain Kathryn Janeway in a timeframe prior to the ship's having become lost in the Delta Quadrant. Though he tried to tell her that he believed he had been seven years into the ship's past, she suspected instead that he learned Voyager had been assigned to capture him and came on-board to sabotage the ship. ( ) External link * de:Sabotage fr:Sabotage Category:Crimes